The Pack
by Charisma Brendon
Summary: Episode rewrite of "The Pack" - What if Buffy had scared away the "Prat Pack" and only Xander and her were left? Hmm...
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Pack

**Author**: Charisma Brendon

**Rating**: R? I might do an NC-17 rewrite of this.

**Disclaimer**: I make no money from this. I own nothing but some gum. The beginning dialogue (until Buffy speaks) comes straight from the episode.

**Spoilers**: The Pack and possibly any of the five episodes before. But . . . since this is a rewrite, there aren't as many as there could be.

**A.N. - **This was written especially for Kris's awards so she could start them sooner.

* * *

_You're not going in there_, the zookeeper had told her. 

_Please, like I'm leaving Xander and Lance alone with those . . . those . . . winged monkeys._

As soon as he had turned his back to her, she had ducked below the yellow "Caution" tape and walked blindly into the dark hyena house. Now that she was actually safely inside, however, she was painfully aware that she should have listened to the warning. And that she hadn't entirely gotten over her fear of the dark.

_I just _**_had_**_ to go and be "noble." Where did it get me? In a dark, dank animal house looking for Xander because he's so obviously going to get his ass kicked._

Her heels made a slight clicking noise as she walked through the almost-pitch black hallway. The only light came from a few dim torches that illuminated the cages that lined the walls. _At least I know where the hyenas are_, she thought to herself when a quiet growl came from off to her right.

"It looks hungry," the drawl of a familiar voice echoed over the cavern-esque walls. _Kyle?_

The distinct sound of scuffling followed that statement before another voice spoke, "Come on, Spot! Suppertime!"

She ran towards the sounds and came upon Xander facing off with Kyle, who had been pushing Lance towards the hyena cage with the help of his friends, whatever their names were.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own species?" Xander asked, standing between Kyle and Lance.

"You're gonna get in my face?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this testosterone-fest but the zookeeper's heading this way and he looks pissed," Buffy broke in.

Kyle barely glanced at her before he took a threatening step towards Xander. "We'll finish this some other time."

He grinned - _more of a teeth-baring, really_ - at Lance before he turned and walked away, followed quickly by "The Monkeys."

"What the hell was that about?" Xander raged.

"Excuse me?" Buffy's eyes widened in amazement as she stared at her angry friend. "You were extremely outnumbered! Plus, let's not forget that we're surrounded by feral animals with nothing separating us but flimsy bars!"

"What? You think I can't take care of myself?"

Before she could answer, a piercing, shrill laugh permeated the air. They turned slowly, in unison, towards the unseen animal. A flash of yellow stood out in the black and,in a moment of strange synchronicity, soft peals of laughter came from Buffy and Xander.

Lance watched them in morbid fascination before turning abruptly to leave. The awkward movement caused his foot to prematurely jet out and he tripped.

"Ow," he murmured, touching his injured knee lightly.

The two teenagers that had previously ignored his presence seemed to remember he was there and slowly turned until he could see their eyes. The matching yellow glows were enough to send him running.

Laughs that were disconcertingly like that of the hyena followed him.

* * *

All of these chapters are short-ish. Just so we all know. :p 


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: The Pack

**Author**: Charisma Brendon

**Rating**: Overall R

**Disclaimer**: I'm trying to keep this as close to the show without copying word-for-word as I can.

**Spoilers**: The Pack and possibly any of the five episodes before. But . . . since this is a rewrite, there aren't as many as there could be.

**A.N. - **This was written especially for Kris's awards so she could start them sooner. Also, the Buffy in this chapter seemed a little like the one in ChloeSarai's fic "When She Was Bad" when I was writing. You can find it on her LJ. Oh, and during the B/A interaction part? I was laughing. :s

Oh, and the thoughts change person...I think you'll be able to tell who's thinking what.

* * *

As usual, the Bronze was filled with people. Kids that went to Sunnydale High were mostly sticking to the dance floor while those who were old enough to drink were hanging around the bar. Willow sighed and scanned the room, feeling lonely. After an hour of waiting, Buffy and Xander still hadn't shown up. 

She casually stirred the red straw through the fruit drink she'd been staring at for the past ten minutes before scanning the room again. _Maybe they're together . . . alone?_

"Hey!" Buffy's voice startled her from her thoughts.

Willow jumped when Buffy walked around her and dropped into the seat across from her. "Hey. Where were you?"

Something strange flashed through Buffy's eyes before they became friendly again. "I just ran into a little bit of trouble. No biggie."

Willow nodded with a slight smile. "Was Xander with you?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Willow's question. "Nope," she answered before leaning forward, "I think you thought we were together."

Buffy stayed close to the table and subtly sniffed the air. She could smell the blood that rushed to Willow's cheeks and it was surprisingly . . . pleasant. She shook her head slightly to clear it.

It took her a moment to realize that Willow was speaking. "Did he seem upset at all on the bus back?"

That weird flash appeared in Buffy's eyes before she shrugged. "I didn't notice anything. Of course, I'm not as hyper-aware of him as, oh, for example, you . . . "

"Hyper-aware?" Willow grimaced.

"Well, I'm not constantly monitoring his moods, his health," Buffy paused before playfully continuing, "his blood pressure."

"One-thirty over eighty," Willow's immediate response was wistful.

Buffy laughed. "You got it bad, girl."

"I'm not the only one!"

"Sorry, Wills, but I think you're the only one Xander-crushing at this table."

"Maybe not Xander," Willow agreed before her tone took on a teasing quality, "What about a dangerous and mysterious older man whose leather jacket you're wearing right now?"

Buffy looked down as if to verify Willow's claim before shrugging dismissively. "It goes with the shoes."

She knew Willow was speaking but all she could focus on were the combined smells of faint peppermint and the cherry from the drink she had just taken a sip of. _What's happening to me?_ Buffy wondered before another scent - _How would I know how he smells? - _caught her attention. "Angel's here," she whispered, a dazed smile finding its way to her lips despite her confusion.

Willow frowned. "Where?"

"I'll be back." Buffy rose from her chair and moved - stalked - across the edge of the dance floor.

"And again, I'm talking to myself," Willow muttered.

* * *

The synchronized strobe-lights flashed over her in time with the pumping music. 

Red. Blue. Red. Yellow.

The familiar twinge that usually accompanied Angel's presence _flared_ in the pit of her stomach. She frowned at the difference. Normally, it wasn't this powerful. _Or painful._

There he was . . . standing in the shadows, but visible. _Waiting for me?_

She softly nudged past the couple standing in her path. A hand harshly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back. "What are you -" she snarled as she was whirled around. "Xander?" Buffy whispered softly.

Xander's dark eyes moved over her face before raising to look past her shoulder. A low growl filled the air. He tugged lightly on her arm and began backing towards the dance floor.

She nodded.

She could feel Angel watching her and - from the savage expression on her friend's face - Xander felt it, too.

Xander pulled her firmly against him and began moving to the music.

Instinct kicked in as the heat his body gave off sank into her. She swayed gently, her arms moving steadily upward until they were lightly clasped around his neck.

Xander's hands were resting comfortably on her hips, fingers digging in and releasing in time with the beat. Buffy molded herself against him, getting as close as she possibly could without pushing him over. She raised her left leg to cling to his hip, continuing to move to the dee-jayed music. In response, his head dropped down and his nose was soon burrowed into the crook of her neck.

She turned suddenly. The movement jarred Xander from his resting place and he growled softly when he saw the reason for the disturbance.

"We need to talk," Angel informed her. The gleam of anger in his eyes brought a pout to her mouth and she walked off the floor without question. The obedience did nothing to sooth Angel's irrational anger at the sight of the boy clinging to her - and trying to keep his face buried in her neck - as she moved.

"There's something weird going on."

"There is?" Buffy tilted her head slightly, giving Xander more room. She whimpered softly when he nipped at her throat.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Angel asked him in annoyance.

Xander released her and made a move forward.

"I'll be fine, Xander," she said softly, her eyes trained on Angel.

He sent a glare Angel's way before he left them to join a stunned Willow.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Buffy asked dispassionately, her eyes trained on his ear.

He frowned at the lack of anger his question brought. "What's going on with you?"

She thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lip, which drew his attention to her mouth and away from his ignored question. "You don't smell human."

He suppressed his surprise at that statement. "I don't?"

"So, what's up?" Buffy asked casually, seemingly unembarrassed by her . . . mating ritual.

"Up? We're standing on a hellmouth, bad things are heading this way and y- . . . . Are you looking at my neck?"

"I am." She slowly moved until her face was close enough for him to feel her breath on his neck. She ran her index finger along the pale column of his throat. "You have a nice throat, you know." He heard her soft intakes of breath as she sniffed him, followed by a soft whimper.

She stood on the tips of her toes to reach closer to his ear and whispered, "I wonder if it tastes as good."

Before he could react, Buffy's warm tongue flicked out and traced a small 'A' across his jugular. A growly-moan tore from deep inside his throat.

After realizing that he felt something for her, a moan that sounded suspiciously like a purr escaped from her parted lips. Quickly running her tongue over her lips, she finally pulled away. "Not bad."

His mouth dropped open in shock as she walked away.

He watched her join her friends before he left. Something was definitely wrong with her.

* * *

Well, my email alert for reviews was down. So, the only one I could read was from **Dogbertcarroll **- so, thank you very much for reviewing the first piece of real (or as close to it) Canon that I've written in a while. :)


End file.
